


The Menagerie.

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: CEO of the new and improved Daily Prophet: Draco Malfoy runs into obnoxious and annoyingly sexy AUROR: Harry Potter, in the Diagon Alley Menagerie.Annoyance, tension and a bit of sexual frustration amending ensues.
Kudos: 2





	The Menagerie.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

The Menagerie.

“Potter?”

“Malfoy?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing; a menagerie doesn’t seem like it’d appeal to a Malfoy…” The raven head tilted slightly with a small shrug of a shoulder.

The silver eyes narrowed in the porcelain face of the Aristocrat. Mildly insulted, his words were a bit snarled. ‘Oh, and I suppose a Malfoy can’t like animals, is that it? They have to hate everything that’s cute or adorable? We have to squash it and destroy it like some god-awful cockroach?”

A nervous swallow echoed throughout the room. “Well…No. I didn’t say that, it just doesn’t seem like your type of thing.” An even smaller shrug and a neck scratch.

A sigh. “Well, it’s not if I’m going to be frank. But I don’t hate animals, I actually rather like them. I’ve never really hate any familiars besides Father’s old owl…And that’s long gone now.” His hand swept through his blonde locks, almost edgy agitated.

“Are you buying something thing?”

“Yes.”

The silence lasted for five minutes whilst they awkwardly stood, other patrons searching the shops range of exotic and traditional familiars.

“What is it?”

“What?”

“What is it?” The raven reiterated.

“What’s what?” The blonde huffed.

“What is that you’re buying?” The green eyes blinked.

“An animal.” He stressed.

“What **kind** of an animal?” Potter stressed back.

There was a humph as the blonde spun from looking into a golden gilded cage. “What is your deal?! An animal, Potter. A freaking animal, why is it so important to **you** what I buy?!”

Green eyes widened behind new more fashionable golden frames. A hand waved a bit airily as if shushing him. Other patrons had turned at his shouting, so he grumbled as the raven told him to ‘Chill’. Then of course he spun back around and took a few steps away from the annoying Auror.

“…Is it an Owl?”

A grind teeth. “No.”

“Cat?”

“No.” A huff.

“Toad then?” The raven persisted.

“Gross. No.”

A hum. “Bat?”

“No.”

“Rat?”

“Hell no.”

A hesitant snicker. He wouldn’t get one of those either. “Ordinary bird then?”

“Ordinary?” A thought, a shrug. “No, don’t think so.” He shook his blonde tresses; he couldn’t believe he was acquiescing to Potter’s little game of Guess.

“Fish?”

“Fish are not pets Potter, so no.”

“Why not? They could be relaxing…Sure they don’t do much, but maybe that’s more your type of familiar? Do you really have the time around journalism?”

Draco didn’t bother with an answer.

“Snake?” He went on. Man, the idiot was really persistent.

His answer was accompanied with a shiver, “No way.” He’d enough of snakes to last him a lifetime; he wasn’t in any rush to have one in his home again.

“Turtle?”

The blonde blinked. “A What? What is that?”

A hearty chuckle, “You were really sheltered huh? No, never mind, obviously not a Turtle. Besides a turtle wouldn’t be a good pet. Actually, that’s probably illegal.” “Hmm, oh, a Kneazle?”

The blonde snorted delicately, “A Kneazle is a cat, Potter.”

They were continuously walking around the shop, distractedly perusing the range of animals, winding there way through a number of young children picking their first familiar’s before they headed off to Hogwarts for their first year.

“Oh.” Potter said. There was a delay and a bit of muttering that Draco couldn’t quite hear clearly enough to decern. “Crup?”

“No.”

“How about an insect? They could still be a familiar, right?”

Draco tilted his head in thought, staring at a chirping owlet fluffing its downy feathers. He supposed but, “No.”

Another hum, and a hand to his own temple. Draco saw from the peripheral and the window. “Rock?”

“A rock?” He actually turned to eye Potter like he was completely stupid.

“What? There’s such a thing. It’s the best pet for children…You stick some eyes on a rock and WOLAH!” He smacked his hands together; the animals became noisy. “Your own pet rock; don’t need to feed or care for it.” He went on as if he’d not noticed he’d disorganised all the animals.

“I am not buying a rock, Potter.”

“Okay, what about…” He clucked his tongue a few times, “I don’t know what other animals there are, is it something rare?”

“Not that I know of…” A patron moved and left, the door tinkling on his way out with a travel cage tucked under his arm. Draco slid over to a new display. Thinking, what he was deciding about might have been rare for him.

The Auror followed, bags in hand from earlier shopping. He had obviously had a day off from the Ministry.

An annoyed sigh resonated again, “Must you continue following?”

“Why not?”

“You’re being annoying, and weird.” He scowled.

An unconcerned shrug.

Another sigh, “Whatever then.” He tapped the glass.

A snake immediately sprang forward at the disturbance to it’s peaceful rest and smacked the glass; the fangs were on show and practically oozing venom onto the translucent safety divide.

Silver eyes went huge as he leaned heavily back on a hard chest; he swallowed and stepped forward again as he tried to ignore the hands that took longer to release him then they should have.

“You probably shouldn’t tap the glass.” Potter chuckled as the blonde’s elbow swung back of its on volition and jabbed the raven in the ribs; the chuckled was strangled off as the elbow collided with his midsection. “Ow.” He grumbled.

“You’re too close. Step back.”

The raven blinked. “Why?”

“Just do it Potter.”

“But I don’t want too.” His words were low. Draco spun, not realising that the Auror had actually taken a few steps even closer which bought them even closer then they had been before; now, they were nose to nose, the very tips practically touching each other. The blonde swallowed audibly.

The raven’s eyes widened fractionally, then blinked. Right before they grew closer, something seemingly dragging them together where their lips brushed then connected harshly; as if they’d been starving for each other.

Perhaps they had been.

Someone moaned.

They probably both had.

They fell against the snake tank, Draco’s back to the snake who was now back against the glass, trying to murder him. Potter’s body then deliciously pushed against his, blocking him in, the hands of the Auror tight on the edge of the snake tank table.

Their kiss was intense and bruising; and not all of that was from his end. Potter, it seemed, could be quite forceful and apparently couldn’t give a damn about his reputation anymore…Since they were in a popular area. At some point, a tongue slipped inside his mouth; it was pierced.

Who knew?

They forgot where they were for some time, each moaning loudly. Several patrons were gasping, and the shop owner was running around the interior trying to quiet all the animals that had suddenly gone wild.

Perhaps it was Potter’s magic? He’d read somewhere the man could sometimes lose control of his magic when he lost control of his emotions like this. Apparently the idiot had even been suspended from Auror Academy at first, way back when they were 19.

A camera flash went off somewhere. Neither noticed. An article and a large print on the first page of the Daily Prophet probably was inevitable anyway. It was likely to be one of Draco’s more annoying employees.

Someone coughed, probably the shop owner, or a parent with a young child currently gibbering near a Puffskein encloser. They continued kissing, tongues sliding in and out of each other’s mouths; tasting, devouring, licking and swiping.

So intense. Draco was finding he was becoming hard of breath. When a lean further back into the snake tank caused the snake to bang the glass repeatedly they sprang apart with Draco jumping in fright; though he’d never admit it.

They groaned at the distance, the blonde sighing before an uncommonly squeak issued out of his throat when Potter grabbed him about the hips and spun them toward an empty space of menagerie wall; apparently they just narrowing missed colliding with a patron; she squeaked and backpedalled.

Harry’s hands roamed; Draco’s hands followed the trail on the raven’s body. Oh, how he really wanted to undress this brutish Auror. They continued snogging inside the menagerie for some time, until Potter simply apparated them back to his flat.


End file.
